Mother's Day
by mooncheese1331
Summary: Me exploring what Mother's Day is like for Quinn. Quinntana and Punk!Quinn.


"Okay, your assignment for the week is you are going to sing a meaningful song to your parent. I recognize that a few of you are without mothers so you will be singing to your parent for Mother's Day. We're going to have a party at school, and all of you are required to come." Mr. Schue said.

Quinn closed her eyes tightly, as if to hold tears in. Her lips slightly parted and she walked out of the room.

The club gave confused glances at each other until Santana quickly spoke up. "_Mother_'s Day, guys."

The club was still clueless. Santana sighed. "She's a _mother_. She gave up her_ daughter_ and now struggles with postpartum depression, especially on Mother's Day."

Mr. Schue smacked himself in the forehead. "God, I'm stupid." He whispered. The club all nodded.

"So what do we do?"

"Last year we locked ourselves in her room and cried." Santana said.

"Why did _you_ cry?" Finn sneered.

"Well, a) I can cry on command and b) it hurts to have to lock up all sharp objects around your friend on Mother's Day because she might maim herself." Santana fired back. "Actually, I'm gonna go find her in case she does something stupid." She told the room before leaving.

"How did we not recognize this?" Rachel asked.

Puck spoke up. "Well, I'm a father and I do the same thing on Father's Day with Santana."

They turned towards him. "What? If you got to know her she's actually really cool." He defended.

/

Santana treaded down the hallway until she reached the bathroom. She walked in and heard sobs coming from one of the stalls. She heard a clatter and she squeezed her eyes shut.

"Wrap it in toilet paper and give me the razor." She ordered.

Quinn opened the door, handed her the razor, and Santana threw it out the open window.

Santana held out her hand. "Give me the pills." She told Quinn.

Quinn shook her head.

"Quinn, please…you're my secret and I can't bear to see you overdose or something." Santana pleaded, her voice soft.

Quinn jutted out her lower lip and handed Santana the drugs.

"Where did you even get this?"

"Brett Kingsford." She sighed.

"Homeless Brett?"

She vaguely nodded and Santana shook her head, flushing them down the toilet.

"Give me the cigarettes." Santana ordered.

"I quit."

"Good." Santana nodded. "Let's get you back to glee club, yeah?"

Quinn vaguely nodded, the pills already starting to take effect.

Santana shook her head and led the blonde out of the bathroom. At the doorway she leaned up and gave her a little kiss.

"You're still my secret girlfriend, okay?" Santana asked. Quinn nodded, smiling like an idiot.

Santana dragged her to the choir room. She gestured to the now fully high, bandaged Fabray next to her.

"This-" she said, pointing at her, "is why we do not talk about Mother's Day or Beth's Birthday or babies in front of Quinn." She said angrily.

Mr. Schue looked shocked.

"I threw away her pills and her razor, don't worry." Santana sighed.

The club's eyes widened. "Her pills?" Rachel stuttered.

"Yup. Brett sold her some shit and lord knows what it is but all I know is that they have the effects of LSD and weed but they look like roofies."

The club shook their heads in disbelief.

Santana picked up her cell. "Hey, Shelby? Yeah, she's high again. Can she see Beth on Mother's Day? Please, I swear she won't be like last time. Yes? Thank you so much. Buh-bye." She said quickly.

"What happened last time?" Puck asked.

"She showed up wasted."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

/

Santana rang the Berry's doorbell, Quinn behind her.

Shelby answered and smiled warmly at them. "Quinn, would you like to take Beth to the celebration?" she asked sweetly.

Quinn swallowed and nodded slightly. Shelby passed the infant to her and Quinn immediately hugged the baby for all she was worth. Santana thanked her and they went out to the car.

Quinn strapped her daughter in and Santana gave her a small smile.

They drove to McKinley and saw a white canopy tent in the field, so they headed there. Beth giggled as the grass blew in the wind.

"Hey, you wanna surprise them?" Santana asked.

Quinn nodded, her HBIC look taking over her features.

"Okay, go up there and act all grouchy and depressed. I'll show up a few minutes later and we can pretend like Beth is our kid." Santana conspired. Quinn cackled and sauntered off to the tent.

"Okay, Bethy, you have to call Auntie Quinn mom, okay?" Santana told the toddler. Beth showed all four of her teeth and grinned.

"Mwam." She said before sticking her thumb in her mouth.

Santana ruffled her fine hair and smiled at the girl.

Santana walked up to the canopy with Beth on her hip and smiled widely at the crowd. Their eyes considerably widened.

"Guys, I'd like you to meet Beth Elise Corcoran, also known as Beth Elise Fabray." Santana formally introduced.

Quinn, forgetting that everyone and their family was there, leaned over and kissed Santana. Santana responded by fluttering her eyes shut and moving her lips.

They pulled apart happily and turned to Beth. Quinn stroked her hair and Santana passed her to the blonde.

They turned to the club, most of whom still had wide eyes and the guys had tight pants.

"Since when?" Finn finally managed.

"Like, almost a year, I'm surprised you guys didn't see it before this, I mean we've been acting like a couple forever." Santana smirked.

Finn shook his head. Santana smirked again and kissed Quinn's forehead before running off to get some punch.

When she arrived back, everything was just the way it should be.

**Hey! I wanted to explore how Quinn feels on Mother's Day. So this is the product of that! Hope you review :)**


End file.
